Secrets From the Past
by Griffinesque
Summary: Not everything is as it should be. Prequel to: Replacement Has been Edited. Story has gone in a different direction.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But Eris Wells (Riddle) belongs to me, as does her mother, Kathryn Lee Wells (Riddle). **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed Truth and Lies. Please Reveiw ( this story is not related to Truth and Lies but it is an prequel to Replacement). **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

* * *

I can't really explain the relationship that Sirius Black and I have. We were never like James and Lily. It took Lily years before she even tried to get along with James Potter and by the time the Christmas Ball came around she was in love. Two months after they graduated they got married. I and Sirius were never like that. We were chaotic.

I had first meet Sirius Black on the platform. I had thought that he was an interesting eleven year old, but I didn't know that he was a Black. He reluctantly trailed behind a thin, lumpy woman who had a sour look on her face and a tall, stern man who sneered at me when he had realized that I was looking at them. A small boy scurried behind Sirius Black and I could barely see the little tyke in the crowd. I hadn't known that they were the Black family until the Sorting Ceremony where his name was loudly announced.

I don't know what I would of done if I had known his last name before I truly got to meet him. My Mum had given me a list of last names that I was never to associate myself with. The name, Black, was on the list that she had created for me. I had only agreed to the list because the list was the only way that she would let me go to Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dear Mum hadn't thought up a way to magically enforce the rule because she had thought that she would not need to.

I had always been an obedient child and my Mum had never had any complaints about me until I met my current friends who are a bad example for me. They are always getting me into trouble. I have gotten a few howlers from my Mum over the years that I have known them. I and the Marauders are as tight as a sticky jar of jam but that does not mean that we didn't have a rocky beginning. I was as boring and shy as a nontroublemaker could be and my Mum never did approve of the company that I kept.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Please review! The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter One: Beginning

**Chapter One: Beginning **

**Eris Wells**

* * *

I could never say that Mum never loved me. She did everything for me. Mum always got me to my old school on time. She helped me with my homework and comforted me when life got tough. I don't exactly know what I'll do without her even though I know that I need this change.

I always felt like I was missing a vital piece of information. I would search endlessly for this piece of information but I could never find what I wanted. My Mum had often laughed about my thirst for knowledge but eventually she began to complain that I should be happy with what I have. She told me that I had a plethora of information that most eleven year olds did not know. She told me to be happy with what I have.

Unfortunately, I was never happy when I was certain that I was missing out on something important. When I got my Hogwarts letter I felt more complete. "Ok, darling," my Mum said worriedly, "Don't get in trouble, do your homework, write me three times a week and you know that you can write to me more often than that if you want."

"I know," I confidently replied.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," My Mum babbled on.

"Mum, I'll be just fine."

"I know you will be fine but I can't help but think that something will go wrong," my Mum carefully replied. After a few minutes of smoothing out my hair she gave me a hug and pushed me towards the train.

"Better get on the train, and grab yourself a compartment," my Mum tearfully told me, "make yourself some good friends this year, and keep ahead in your homework. I don't want to hear that you have been dawdling at school there. Just because you are learning about magic does not mean that it'll be easy to learn."

"I know," I told her as I spotted the strangest family on the platform. A thin, but lumpy woman with a sour look on her face angrily marched up to the train with an arm looked around a stern looking man. A gloomy looking boy around my age reluctantly trailed behind them. A small boy tried to keep up with his gloomy older brother who was taking long reluctant strides behind his Mum and Dad. It looked like the gloomy boy couldn't decide if he wanted to leave or not to leave. His Dad glared at me when he realized that I was looking at them.

"Love you," I yelled to my Mum as I quickly entered the train. That man scared me. The sooner that I left on the train the sooner my Mum would go to work where she would be safe from that man. His glare held a promise of death.

I eventually found an empty compartment at the back of the train. I put my luggage beside me and lifted up my cat carrier. I peered into the dark cat carrier trying to spot my cat. Mustard lazily opened his yellow eyes to glare at me as he shifted to a more comfortable position in the cat carrier.

"Don't be mad at me," I begged him.

His glare did not go away.

"We are going to be staying in a beautiful place," I told him, "There are going to be so many places for you to explore and so many animals for you to meet. You might meet a pretty female kitty."

He purred at me when I mentioned the female kitties that he had yet to meet. I blinked in annoyance and scolded him, "Don't be a player! There are so much more then female kitties to meet!" Mustard still purred as I reluctantly opened the cat carrier. I only noticed that the door was open when Mustard made a leap for the open door. I pounced on my cat to prevent him from leaving. Mustard hissed in annoyance at me.

"Mustard why do you always have to do that," I scolded my black cat as I noticed the gloomy boy standing in the door way with his luggage. His shoes were alarmingly quite a shiny black. I slowly got up from the floor with my cat struggling for freedom while pressed against my beating heart.

"Hi," the gloomy boy cautiously began, "all the empty compartments are gone. Do you mind if I sit in here with you?"

"I don't mind," I carefully replied before asking him, "Can you close the door? I don't want Mustard to wander of the train." He quickly closed the compartment door before I let Mustard go.

"My name is Orion," he told me with his hand out.

I reluctantly shook his hand as I told him, "My friends call me Erie." Erie is just a nickname. I am not going to give this boy some information for his Dad to track me down with.

He carefully sat down before asking me, "What house do you think that you'll be put in?"

"Ravenclaw. What about you?"

He looked uncomfortably at the floor before replying, "My family has been in Slytherin for ages now. I'll most likely end up in there."

His eyes were avidly watching the floor before I boldly told him, "You don't look unpleasant enough to be put there."

"Thank you, Erie," he replied,

"What house do you want to be in," I asked him. I figured that that would be a better question to ask him.

"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor. There is no way that I would be put into Ravenclaw. I'm not studious enough. "

"Will your parents be happy if you are put into Gryffindor?"

"No. I am sure that I would receive a Howler if I was put in there, but I'd prefer the Howler over being buried in the Slytherin Dormitory."

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor," I told him confidently. Well, I hoped that he was put in Gryffindor. The poor boy looked like he was going to shatter at the prospect of not escaping the expectations of his family. Orion's face turned to look out the window. He looked like he was dwelling too much on what he left behind him.

"I saw your parents on the platform," I bluntly told him, "Your parents scare me. Your Dad looked ready to set my cat on fire."

A startled look appeared on Orion's face.

Before he could reply I told him, "But even though you're parents scare me to death, I am willing to be friends with you."

The gloom left Orion's face when he laughed and replied, "Me too."

I grinned in delight. My first friend and I haven't even reached Hogwarts yet. My Mum would be so proud of me.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
